One Kiss
by demon scream
Summary: Who would have thought that one little innocent kiss would leave Hinata lusting after someone she shouldn't even be thinking about. Oneshot


Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

One Kiss

One kiss. Who would have thought that one little innocent kiss would leave Hinata lusting after someone she shouldn't even be thinking about.

It all started with a mission with the remaining members of team seven. Hinata had been so excited. She had been looking forward to spending some time with Naruto. What was more they were suppose to be going as a couple.

She sighed.

Sakura had insisted that they trade places because she had been angry with Kakashi. Hinata being the pushover she was had given in.

The mission had been simple, make a map of the small village of Phantom. The village was half the size of Konohagakure they had been able to finish in two days.

They were completing the last details when they stumbled upon some Sound shinobi. They had followed them into a dark alley. The shinobi had stepped into what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

Fortunately they had been able to hear everything from the outside. Suddenly there had been a noise behind them. They stiffened and turned in time to see a dog scurrying away. Both became aware that the nins were headed their way.

Kakashi had grabbed her pushing her against the wall mussing her appearance and loosening her kimono. Hinata understanding his intentions pulled his shirt loose from his pants and stuck her hands up his shirt and against his bare back. He had forcefully brought his mouth against hers in what would look like a passionate kiss.

Not a second later the Sound nin appeared. Hinata had been blushing like mad trying desperately to hide behind Kakashi.

The Sound nin were smirking lustfully at her their eyes had roamed freely over her body stopping at her exposed shoulder and her slightly uncovered creamy breast. Kakashi had turned and placed her kimono back in its place before grabbing her hand and leading her out the dark alley.

They might have been discovered but because of Kakashis quick thinking they had gotten away and with valuable information.

She sighed again, that had been over two months ago and she could still remember the feel of his lips against hers and his hands on her naked flesh.

Okay maybe the kiss had not been so innocent but the purpose of it was.

She went back into the water trying to remove such thoughts from her mind. She had been here since early afternoon trying to perfect her new technique it was now reaching midnight but she refused to give up.

The waterfall was far away from the village so she could train in peace. She had discarded her clothing earlier on finding she was much faster without them.

Because she was physically weak and her chakra supply was limited she had to modify all moves to fit her. It had worked out so far allowing her to become useful to her team.

She groaned as she failed yet again to complete the move. She waddled over to the shore laying down on a rock. The water reached her waist and the rest was exposed to the warm summer night.

Her eyes closed as she thought of the older jonin. Relationships between students and sensei were forbidden, but she reasoned he was not her sensei.

As the memory of his lips invaded her mind her hands started to roam over her body. She grabbed her breast and gave it a slight squeeze "Kakashi." she moaned out.

"Yes."

She bolted so fast she fell of the rock and into the water. Quickly standing and turning to face the white haired man. Hinatas face was on fire her mind racing as to what he may have seen.

Once she found enough courage inside of her she raised her head to look at him in the eye she gasped. His normal blue eye was stormy and his sharingan eye was exposed and activated. Both were not looking at her face but lower. She lowered her gaze and finally realized she was naked and ducked into the water.

Her embarrassment was complete she had just flashed Kakashi-sensei.

He cleared his throat and stepped into the water fully clothed. She stepped back as he got closer and realized with horror that she was trapped between the boulder and him.

"Did you want something Hinata-chan?" he asked as he slowly started to strip in front of her.

"I I I." she cursed herself as her stuttering returned. He smirked as her eyes followed every movement his hands made.

"You did say my name?" she nodded her head not knowing what else to do.

"Then you must need me for something." he continued teasing her. Her hands lifted to her cheeks she felt this situation could not get any worse.

"Why are you here?" she asked trying to take the attention away from her. He paused surprised by her question. Then a slow lazy smile appeared behind his mask.

"You see I came to finish something I started a little over two months ago." he said as he pulled her against his bare chest and jumped onto the rock with her in his arms. He laid her down and looked at her nude form.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you like this." he said as his gaze explored her body.

"Close your eyes." she silently obeyed. Feeling something against her skin she reached her hands up to touch at the soft cloth material gasping as she realized it was a blindfold.

A moan left her as his lips touched hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. Wrapping her legs around his waist she brought him closer against her.

Her hands moved to his back and slid over his slick muscles. He moved his lips trailing kisses down her cheek and onto her neck. Biting and licking his way to her collar bone. Going lower and capturing a breast in his mouth suckling it lovingly while his other hand gently messaged the other and tweaked a nipple between his fingers.

His mouth went lower scraping his teeth along her body dipping his tongue into her navel causing her to giggle lightly. He continued to move lower settling between her legs making her moan out in pleasure. With a scream she exploded.

Languidly he moved up her body and gave her a slow kiss before burying his length into her. She moaned and lifted her hips up to meet his grabbing onto him for all that she was worth. They quickly found a rhythm that pleased them both finding their release at the same time. Laying beside each other they waited to catch their breaths.

He stood before she did and she heard rustling noises that she assumed was him dressing. The blindfold was removed from her eyes and she saw that he was dressed as impeccable as always. He smiled at her "I'll see you later Hinata." she nodded as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

She stared at the place were he had been "I guess thats what a one night stand feels like." she said to her self. A wide grin spread across her face as his parting words made sense to her.

"I'll see you later Kakashi." she whispered.

* * *

A/N another Kaka/Hina oneshot. I tried to fix all the mistakes that were pointed out to me but I might have left a few behind. Tell me what else is wrong. 


End file.
